injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Batman
Batman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user. His Batcave is also featured as a Stage in the game. Biography Bruce Wayne was just 8 years old when he watched his parents gunned down during a mugging in Gotham City. Inspired by his childhood fear of bats, he has continued to protect Gotham for years as its mythical hero—the Batman. The memory of his parents fuels his determination to fight crime, forgoing his social life unless an appearance by Bruce Wayne is necessary. A brilliant detective who has garnered fighting techniques from around the world, his usual arsenal consists of Batarangs, the Batmobile and his Utility Belt filled with high-tech weapons. An Olympic level athlete with a plan for every occasion, Batman mixes stealth with strategy to frighten criminals and tackle dangerous psychopaths. His legacy, leadership and experiences have earned his place alongside Earth's greatest heroes. Powers and Abilities *Trained in nearly all known martial arts such as Kung Fu, Krav Maga, Tai Chi, Karate, Daiquiri etc. *Genius IQ *Master Detective, Computer Hacker and Escape Artist *At the peak of human physical ability *Equipped with vast arsenal of Gadgets such as the Batarang, Batclaw, Smoke Pellets etc. Gameplay Batman is a gadget type character and is recommended for beginners wanting to use gadget characters. *Batman's main strengths are up close and so has many moves to get close to the opponent as well as to apply pressure and go for lengthy combos. *Batman's main weakness is at a distance as he doesn't have many attacks to deal damage at that range. Characters like Green Arrow are very effective in keeping opponents away from them, which means that this can be a problem for Batman. *Batman has an average walk speed as well as relatively fast dash which covers some distance, he also has the ability to glide in air and has a number of options for what to do out of this. *From a glide, he can either dive kick down for an offensive follow up or glide back to protect him from potential danger, he can also gilde forward for a cross up attack. *By performing the enhanced version of his horizontal batclaw attack, he can cancel it mid way before he follows up with a kick to stun and get close to his opponent and follow up with new combo possibilities. Character Trait Batman's character trait is the ability to call three robotic bats to swarm around him. These bats can be used in two ways; an offensive and a defensive way. *The offensive way allows Batman to shoot one robotic bat at a time without performing an animation, this allows for new combo opportunities, additional damage and pressure on the opponent. *The defensive way puts Batman in a parrying stance and makes all the bats swarm around him, all physical attacks dealt to Batman in this state will be countered by launching the opponent in to the air and enables Batman to follow up with a juggle combo. Super Move The Dark Knight: Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tazers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. Costumes Default His Default Costume. New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Comic Series (special edition). Blackest Night His Costume from the Blackest Night Comic Series (Best Buy pre-order). Arkham City The Batsuit from the Arkham City game (Walmart pre-order). Alternate An Amoured Costume with a Bulky Belt and Ripped Cape (As seen in Battle Arena). Trivia *He was one of the first 6 characters confirmed for the playable roster. *He is voiced by Kevin Conroy, Batman's voice actor from the DC Animated Universe and many other works. *Batman had his super move completely changed before the release of the game due to lackluster reception from fans. His original move was a parry attack, followed by several blows to the opponent and the use of his batclaw to hang the opponent for a final jump kick. *When Batman uses the anti-air version of his Bat Claw attack, he says "Get Down Here". This refers to Scorpion's famous line, "Get Over Here" during his spear attack. Scorpion is a character from Netherealm Studio's other fighting game series - Mortal Kombat. *Batman is one of 8 characters featured on the game's cover art, holding Kryptonite while facing Superman. Gallery Harley vs Batman.jpg Injustice,5.21-171_HIRES.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Batman Batman-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us screenshot 3.jpg|Batman's outro Batman and Cyborg.jpg|Batman and Cyborg Deathstroke shoots Batman.jpg Batman and Deathstroke.jpg Batman 2.jpg Batman Tazer Attack.jpg|Batman's Special Move Batman Throws Batarang.jpg Batman and Green Lantern.jpg Batman 1.jpg BATMAN.PNG|Batman's Render Wonder Woman and Batman.jpg|Batman and Wonder Woman fighting. Superman vs Batman.jpg|Batman and Superman fighting. Batman 3.jpg Batman and Deathstroke 1.jpg BlackestNightBatman_Skin_Zombie.jpg|Batman's Blackest Night DLC Costume. Batman.jpg|Batman preparing to throw a batarang IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skins IGAU Unarmored Batman.jpg IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins BA.PNG|Batman's Alternate Costume. 640px-Injustice.5.23-39_HIRES.jpg|Batman using his original super move Batman 4.jpg Batman 5.jpg Batman 6.jpg Wonder Woman Super.jpg BEnMiueCQAEKy5z.jpg large.jpg|The "New 52" Batman Costume In-Game. Batman vs Bane Battle Arena.png Zombie Mode Batman.jpg|Blackest Night Zombie Mode Batmanwonderwoman.jpg Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members